


Свидание

by CrazyAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlice/pseuds/CrazyAlice
Summary: ...об этом не написано ни в одной хронике...Бета: Ли Са, Noseek





	Свидание

 

      — Ты никому не обязан ничего объяснять, а тем более оправдываться.  
      — Зато тебе бы не мешало.  
      Стив предусмотрительно спрятал руки в узких карманах непривычных не менее узких джинсов. Наташа же с прищуром смотрела на него, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что изучает. Всего какую-то минуту назад, на подходе к бару, она рассуждала об отношениях Стива, которых у него не было, и о том, что за их отсутствие ему не должно быть стыдно.  
      — Тебе не нравится место?  
      — Это, — Стив повёл плечом, будто скидывая с себя невидимые путы. — Это мужской клуб, Наташа.  
      Они оба понимали, что именно Стив подразумевал под «мужским» клубом — явно не заведение по интересам, вроде любителей рыбалки в уикенд или тех, кто предпочитает семейки плавкам и боксёрам.  
      — Тебя это смущает?  
      Они всё ещё продолжали стоять в дверях, раздражая своими затылками коренастых насупленных секьюрити.  
      — Нас могут узнать, — Стив глубже надвинул кепку, пряча половину лица.  
      — Брось, Роджерс, это только поднимет тебе рейтинги, — Наташа толкнула его в плечо, а после, не совсем по-дружески, прижалась к локтю и, почти повиснув на нём, потащила за собой к барной стойке.  
      Стив всего пару раз бывал в клубах, и этот практически ничем не отличался. Басы бухали в груди, а перед глазами геометрическими фигурами и полосами плясала светомузыка. Пахло алкоголем, крепкими сигаретами и разнообразными духами. От застоялой вони першило в носоглотке, отчего Стив морщился, прогоняя навязчивое желание чихнуть.  
      — Итак, на чём мы остановились? — не прекращая сверлить Стива взглядом, Наташа постукивала ноготком по меню, даже и не думая его раскрывать.  
      — На том, что на самом деле никого, кроме тебя, не волнует, есть ли у меня пассия, — Стив оттянул ворот футболки, чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника скатилась капля пота. Тут определённо было душно. Они словно очутились в мужской сауне — жара и кругом полуголые парни, даже на бармене были только до неприличия рваные джинсы и галстук-ниточка.  
      — Просто другие не столь наблюдательны, — Наташа коротким жестом руки подозвала бармена. — Мне «Кровавую Мэри», а другу два шота водки.  
      Стив скривился, но протестовать не стал, Наташа же без предупреждения припечатала его взглядом.  
      — Ты же гей, Стив.  
      Бармен стукнул донышками рюмок, и водка выплеснулась на стол, казалось, что даже музыка стала тише, а вокруг все настороженно навострили уши. Стиву почудилось, что его сверху окатили ледяной водой, вот только в груди почему-то предательски запекло. Похожее чувство он испытывал, когда доктор Эрскин уличил его в подделке документов, и за тонкой шторкой стояли конвоиры.  
      Крепко вцепившись в рюмку, он опрокинул в себя водку, осушив её одним глотком. В горле тут же запершило и обожгло пищевод, но Стив потянулся за второй порцией, судорожно вычленяя любые невинные шутки из потока спутанного сознания, но вместо этого он лишь натянуто улыбнулся, смотря Наташе ровно между глаз, куда снайперы пускают пули.  
      — Можешь ничего не говорить, — она облизнула чёрную трубочку, будто на кончике были сливки, а после пригубила из широкого бокала горько-сладкий коктейль.  
      — Я не гей, — выпалил Стив на одном дыхании. Смотреть между глаз Наташе становилось всё сложнее, и он отвернулся. — Господи Боже.  
      Та пожала плечами, неторопливо помешивая коктейль искусанной трубочкой. Наташа явно не была настроена на просветительную речь о сексуальной ориентации людей в современном мире, потому что Капитан Америка педик — чёртов нонсенс и шок для общественности в любом столетии.  
      — У меня никогда не было с мужчиной, — Стив неясно что-то изобразил в воздухе, взмахнув кистью. Сделал паузу, догадываясь, насколько жалко это прозвучало и насколько похоже на оправдание. И на чистосердечное признание.  
Наташа улыбнулась. Еле заметно, но всё же уголки губ поползли вверх, делая черты её лица мягче.  
      — Я не заставляю откровенничать.  
      — Я не гей, — вновь повторил Стив.  
      — Как скажешь. И мы можем уйти отсюда, если тебе не по душе.  
      Она допила коктейль и почти сразу полезла в карман, вытаскивая измятые купюры. Стив привык, что Наташа всегда платила за себя сама.  
      Они разъехались в разные стороны: Наташа на такси, Стив — на подземке. Он гипнотизировал собственное отражение напротив, ощущая себя в глухом вакууме. Он вновь чувствовал себя отчуждённо. Так бывало всегда, когда он надолго оставался без дела, и приходилось контактировать с людьми вне работы. Именно это Стив попытался проделать сегодня с Наташей, но она всего-то тройкой слов выбила почву из-под ног, дестабилизировала, ловко опрокинув его на лопатки. Лежачего не бьют — она и не добила.

      Тренажёрам Стив предпочитал железо. Он занимался в зале по ночам, выколачивая песок из груш. Самые стойкие ребята из Страйка разбредались к двенадцати, когда Стив только парковал свой байк снаружи. Не спалось лишь Броку Рамлоу. До противоположного конца зала он проводил Стива волчьим взглядом, но вполне миролюбивым — так сытый зверь смотрит на потенциального конкурента. С интересом и опаской.  
      Необрезиненные блины приземлились на пол с громким лязганьем. Брок дышал тяжело и устало. Удовлетворённо. Он стянул с рук кожаные перчатки и отбросил их в сторону, не спуская упрямого взгляда со Стива. Тот чувствовал его на себе обжигающей плетью, но упорно продолжал излучать равнодушие.  
      Сто двадцать два, сто двадцать три…  
      Стив отжимался энергично, будто только начал.  
      — Плохой день, капитан?  
      Стив приподнял голову, лицезрея перед собой чёрные кроссовки с яркой белой эмблемой в виде перевернутой запятой. Брок остановился слишком близко. Наблюдая сверху, он мог отчётливо рассмотреть бугрящиеся мышцы Стива под тонкой футболкой.  
      — С чего ты взял? — ответил вопросом на вопрос; подпрыгнув, он одним резким движением очутился на ногах.  
      — Сегодня ты раньше обычного, — Брок выпятил сухие губы и громко причмокнул — чёртов позёр. — Будто торопился поднадавать грушам и выпустить пар. Хороший способ расслабиться, не спорю, вот только секс гораздо лучше. Ну, знаешь, отличный такой трах без обязательств. Сейчас это принято. Будущее, капитан! Берёшь чужое тело, отдаёшь своё тело — все довольны.  
      — Не мой метод, — Стив отступил на несколько шагов назад, почти упёршись пятками в стену. Брок хмыкнул, высокомерно задрав острый щетинистый подбородок. Стив знал этот взгляд, умел вычленять колкости, скрытые за показным добродушием. Брок пытался уесть, выставив наружу мужскую несостоятельность Стива, потрясти ею, как красной тряпкой перед его носом. Раньше Стив всегда проявлял крайнюю изобретательность, подкреплённую ненавязчивым чувством юмора, незаметно преодолевая смущение, давая отпор чрезмерно любопытным. Отстаивал свои границы, куда чужакам вход строго-настрого запрещён, но сейчас спасовал.  
      Брок скинул со своего плеча махровое полотенце и смахнул пот со лба, каждое его движение, даже самое простое и еле заметное, вибрировало превосходством и природной силой самца-завоевателя. Он был чертовски горяч. И он знал это.  
      — Продуктивной ночи, капитан, — развернувшись на пятках, Брок двинулся прочь, насвистывая незатейливую мелодию. Стив же упёрся горячим лбом в массивную грушу, опустив руки по швам, накрепко прижав их к своему туловищу.  
      Стив чувствовал сильную эрекцию и возбуждение с совершенно отвратительным привкусом меланхолии.

      Тактически, решение прийти в тот же клуб, где он был с Наташей всего несколько дней назад, было неверным. Но на практике Стив прекрасно осознавал, что в мешанине посетителей он такое же неузнаваемое лицо, как и остальные. Веселиться не получалось. Даже притворяться не выходило. Зеркало позади бармена отражало неприветливого пришельца — определённо, Стив не ощущал себя частью общего. И это было вызовом. Эта отрешённость на генетическом уровне отворачивала от него окружающих. Кого-то пугала, некоторых настораживала. Стив привык к подобным реакциям людей ещё в самом детстве. С ним по-прежнему не хотели играть в одной песочнице. С Капитаном Америка — да. Идти за Капитаном Америка — да. Умереть за Капитана Америка — да. Разделить одну постель с Капитаном Америка — да. Но, а Стиву Роджерсу доставались лишь бесчисленные «нет». Поэтому, когда на соседний стул опустился некий Дарен — завсегдатай модного и дорогого фитнес-клуба, с рыжей стильной бородкой и идеальной стрижкой, Стив фирменно и широко улыбнулся, в ответ натянуто выговаривая собственное имя.  
      По тому, как через каких-то пятнадцать минут Дарен обнял Стива, нагибаясь к его уху и нарочно задевая губами кожу, тот понял, что рассчитывать на второе свидание бессмысленно — предлагали брать здесь и сейчас. Ладони Стива вспотели, каждое слово давалось с трудом, он будто высекал даже самый безобидный ответ ржавым топором. Взгляд его блуждал по лицу напротив, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-то, но тщетно. Наверно, так ведут себя неопытные маньяки, внутренний голос которых всё ещё пытается достучаться и уговорить не совершать фатальной ошибки. Но Стив не прислушался и плохо запомнил дорогу до отеля.  
      Если для состояния полнейшего отупения имеется термин, то было самое время его озвучить. Именно в таком настроении обычно предаются самоаннигиляции. А этому процессу Стив всегда умел отдаваться всем своим существом, и это единственная патология, с которой не справилась сыворотка. Стив не думал, как он займётся сексом с Дареном, и не представлял, что будет делать после. Стив был настолько отвратительно пассивен, что парадоксально резво намылил себе задницу, а после раздвинул ноги, когда тот вошёл в комнату.  
      Взгляд у Дарена был таким голодным и жадным, что Стив невольно почувствовал себя слабо прожаренным сочным стейком. Дарен говорил что-то, сначала взбираясь на кровать, а после ползя по ней на четвереньках, оказываясь между широко разведённых ног Стива. Он сверлил его своими каре-зелёными глазами, похожий на безумца. Или лишь казался таковым, потому что безумцем скорее был Стив. Он ошарашенно замер, когда Дарен засосал его, утягивая в откровенный, разнузданный, слюнявый поцелуй. Эхом до сознания долетели отголоски пошлых фраз: «ты такой красивый, детка» и «я тебя трахну, сладкий».  
      Стив отпрянул резко и внезапно, ошалело уставившись на влажные губы напротив. Эти губы были не похожи на все те, которые ему доводилось пробовать до этого. Эти губы были жёсткими и напористыми, а язык между ними отличался наглостью. Это заводило, но и отталкивало одновременно.  
      — Извини, — Стив опомнился. Он встряхнул головой и машинально скрестил на груди руки, закрывая голый торс.  
      — Это ты меня извини. Иногда я бываю чрезмерно настойчивым и шустрым, — Дарен не торопился сдавать позиции, он провёл ногтём Стиву по предплечью, оставляя на коже белый след, который через мгновение порозовел, а после и сошёл вовсе. — Но видел бы ты себя, удержаться невозможно, как хочется отсосать.  
      Он хмыкнул и отклонился назад, усаживаясь на пятки, а на лице Стива даже не дрогнул и мускул.  
      — Хорошо, — Дарен звонко хлопнул себя по коленям, воодушевлённо продолжая. — Ты похож на тех, кто сначала любит поболтать и раскрепоститься, правильно?  
      — Это неправда. Собеседник из меня ещё хуже, чем любовник.  
      — Уверен, ты себя недооцениваешь. Но ладно, раз ты не хочешь болтать, то слушай. Может, после нагрянет желание высказаться.  
      Дарен, картинно задрав голову, всмотрелся в потолок и почесал бородку.  
      — О, первая влюблённость. Вернее, не совсем первая, а та самая, — история была тщательно выдуманной и заученной. — Первая, естественно, была в начальной школе, и это была девочка. Звонкая и тонкая, с большими бантами и без передних зубов, но кого это волновало в семь-то лет? А вот та самая случилась в четырнадцать. Его звали Арнольд, и он был диджеем в местном клубе.  
      Стив был уверен, что озвученная в сотый раз история Дарена, вызовет отвращение и экзистенциальное отчаяние. В конце концов, он не для бесед долго и муторно выламывал по кирпичику тоннель, способный соединить его тело с другим телом. Стив желал. По-здоровому, как и полагалось мужчине. Ему хотелось, чёрт возьми, потрахаться без лишней сентиментальности, но всё выходило с точностью наоборот. Наверно, Дарен оказался прав. Стив тот самый, кому необходимо сначала поговорить, как бы ни припекало перейти сразу к делу.  
      Когда Дарен закончил, то Стив уже знал, что расскажет. Он думал, что будет шутить остервенело от безысходности, но начал с самого обыденного и пресного. Вот только давно заплесневевшие будничные тревоги юности всколыхнулись, подув свежим бризом, будто ему вновь шестнадцать, а на дворе удушливый май тридцать четвёртого года.  
      — Это и правда было немного похоже на то чувство, которое описывают в романах. Мы дружили с самого детства, но в тот день что-то пошло не так, — Стив улыбнулся, глядя сквозь Дарена. Безжизненный ландшафт памяти оживал свежими цветами, а пересушенные водоёмы вновь наполнялись прозрачным изумрудом. — Мы стояли в очереди. Магазин мистера Брауна устроил распродажу, а Баки нужно было купить рубашку на выпускной. Он был возбуждён, ха, ещё бы. И я разделял с ним это волнение, ведь один из нас наконец становился совсем взрослым. Баки не мог вытерпеть до свободной кабинки, поэтому, развернувшись, он всучил мне белоснежную рубашку и уже через мгновение выпутался из своей старой. На него никто не обратил внимания, а меня словно ошпарило. Он ничего не делал нового, но искушал, гипнотизировал, и я невольно поддался его чарам. Я даже почувствовал, как зарделись собственные щёки. Внутри что-то затрепетало. Это было странное и очень приятное чувство. Я смотрел на Баки и не мог поверить, как можно быть настолько красивым и почему я раньше этого не замечал. Я влюбился в него внезапно, стоя в магазине посреди очереди из мужчин, когда он, раскрасневшийся, торопливо застёгивал накрахмаленную рубашку, без малейшего намёка на кокетство.  
      Воспоминания по-дурацки и нескладно превращались в слова. Произнесённые, они будто теряли свой вес и сакральный смысл. Стив честно пытался распутать клубок эмоций, которые он испытывал к Баки, но стоило потянуть за нить чуть посильнее, как она тут же обрывалась, и ему вновь надо было начинать сначала. Их отношения и в самом деле были слишком дружескими, почти братскими, Стив не мог предать их, позволив вылезти наружу неправильному чувству. И даже сознавшись сейчас, он словно влез в шкуру Иуды.  
      — И ты ему ничего не рассказал?  
      — Конечно, нет. Иначе это разрушило бы нашу дружбу.  
      — Дружба, — Дарен отмахнулся. — Все так говорят, вот только толку от этой дружбы.  
      Когда-то пережитое землетрясение стало частью физиологии Стива. Ощущение поплывшей под ногами неустойчивой поверхности могло настигнуть почти в любой момент головокружением. И сейчас его ошарашило, закрутило и затошнило. То ли от присутствия незнакомца рядом, то ли от обескураживающей обнажённости. Стиву показалось, что он не просто голый перед Дареном, с него словно стянули все мускулы, которые когда-то дала сыворотка. Стив чувствовал себя стариком, но не из-за семидесяти лет ледяного сна. Как и любой старик, Стив с апатией смотрел на что-то новое, но с трепетным вдохновением внутрь себя, где с особой тщательностью он лелеял былое. Конечно, случайному незнакомцу не понять то, о чём говорил Стив или то, о чём он мог бы рассказать. У него не получилось бы объяснить то, что связывало его с Баки, как они чувствовали друг друга, будто родились в ином измерении, с иной связью. Стив помнит, как без лишних слов они понимали, что их пустой разговор, тонким ручейком обогнув камни, мог незаметно впасть в другое русло. Эти моменты Стив называл «горизонтальной плоскостью», потому что он и Баки обязательно всегда оказывались либо в кровати, либо на диване. Это походило на ритуал, но именно лёжа они самозабвенно отдавались во власть бесконечно долгих бесед, как влюблённые пары сексу. Стив мог готовить ужин, когда на огонёк к нему заглядывал Баки, и внезапно срабатывал тумблер. Бросив всё, Стив тянул Баки за руку в гостиную, и они удобно укладывались на диван.  
      Никто, кроме Стива, не знал, что Баки хотел написать книгу. Они обсуждали множество сюжетов, рисуя невидимые картины руками в воздухе. Они мечтали, философствовали и открывали для себя что-то новое, лёжа поочередно то в постели Стива, то в кровати Баки иногда до самого утра или же вечера. Об этом не написано ни в одной хронике, в Смитсоновском музее не рассказывают об их чувственном и страстном поцелуе, пусть единственном, немного пьяном и с плотно сжатыми губами, когда от благовоспитанности Стива остался только прах.  
      Дарен безжалостно отвлёк его от свидания с собственной памятью — он потянулся и улёгся рядом, устроившись на спине. Вот только Стив не торопился принимать горизонтальное положение, продолжая полусидеть.  
      — Уверен, потом твой Баки повстречал какую-нибудь милую Дженни, женился, ну и что там у них обычно дальше по расписанию?  
      — Нет. Он умер, — Стив взглянул на Дарена сверху вниз. Тот в удивлении раскрыл рот и жалостливо приподнял брови, будто ему и правда было дело до чувств чужого человека.  
      — Прости, не знал, — его рука приземлилась на бедро Стива и настойчиво поползла вверх.  
      Ладонь Дарена показалась мерзкой жабой, и Стив судорожно сглотнул, старясь сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь другом. Он внимательно смотрел на стену перед собой, выкрашенную в убогий жёлтый цвет. Сверлил взглядом тумбу, у которой до конца не задвигался второй ящик, а сверху лежала початая измятая коробка салфеток с пошлыми рисунками розовых сердечек. Эмоции Стива вступали в противоречие с физической реакцией, которая была до прозаичного предсказуемой и паскудной.  
      Дарен отсосал ему, а потом трахнул, как и обещал. Стив попросил его сделать это у стены. Встал, упёрся ладонями в шершавую стену и широко расставил ноги, как преступник перед обыском. Оргазм ударил адреналином в голову, и Стив почувствовал себя младенцем, которому беспощадно перерезали пуповину, оповещая о рождении, которого он совершенно не хотел.  
      Но в то же время всё осталось неизменным.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
